Various designs of applicators have become known in the prior art. Such applicators are most frequently configured as sleeves or tubular bodies that taper at one end in the manner of a truncated cone, in the broadest sense. The section configured like a truncated cone forms a wiper lip which extends peripherally in the circumferential direction, is most frequently closed in itself or subdivided into closely adjacent circle segments, for example as FIG. 13 shows by way of example.
When dimensioning such a wiper lip, considerable attention has to be paid with regard to the diameter of the stem with which the actual applicator section, which predominantly consists of a bristle covering, is connected to the applicator handle. A conflict of objectives is often the result especially if applicators with a bristle covering are used. If the clear internal diameter of the wiper lip of such a wiper is comparatively large, the wiper does not put up any excessive resistance when the applicator is withdrawn, but leaves a lot of cosmetic mass in the bristle covering. As soon as the clear diameter of the area enclosed by the wiper lip is made considerably smaller than the diameter of the applicator stem, the actual applicator section is wiped off in a considerably greater extent. However, the resistance that has to be overcome when the applicator is withdrawn is increased significantly at the same time.
In many cases, this conflict of objectives leads to the necessity, with regard to the design of the applicator, of having to maintain a certain diameter ratio between the applicator stem and the core of the applicator bearing the bristles, which limits the design options.
In view of this, the invention is based on the object of providing a wiper in which the ratio between intensity of the wiping action and the resistance that the wiper puts up against the withdrawal of the applicator, or of the actual applicator section, is more favorable.
The following combinations of features are proposed for accomplishing this object.